criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Asal Hawaa
Asal Hawaa '(Arab: 'عسل حواء) was a suspect in the murder investigations of four people in the World Edition. She was the killer of maintenance technician Nick Kringle in O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition). She was also a quasi-suspect in The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition). She also made an appearance in The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition). Profile Asal is a 29-year-old agent of Mossad, going undercover as a belly dancer in her first two appearances. She has long brown hair. In her first appearance, she wears a blue bustier with a purple veil around her arms. She is adorned with much jewelry, has dyed her hands with henna, and sports pink lipstick. It is known that Asal eats saffron, knows ancient Arabic, and drinks mint tea. In her second appearance, her lipstick turns red and it is known that she eats pickled turnips, smokes hookah, and reads hieroglyphs. In her third appearance, she wears a shirt with Mossad's symbol on it and a green vest. She removes all her jewelry and eyeshadow. She has a red tie in her hair, and it is known that she knows chemistry and speaks Arabic. In her fourth appearance, she wears a white winter jacket with a bow and a holly pin, a hat, crescent earrings, and a golden necklace. There are also traces of red glitter on her hat and around her eyes. It is known that she ice skates, eats candy canes, and drinks mulled wine. In her fifth appearance, she reverts back to her third appearance. Instead of a vest, however, she wears an olive green jacket with a zipper, brown fur lining, and two breast pockets. It is revealed that she knows sword fighting and rides horses. Role in Case(s) Murder by Proxy Asal became a suspect when the player and Jack found her business card with a message to the victim. She said the victim's death was tragic, and added their relationship was strictly professional. Adam would always hire her to perform at private parties he would host for politicians and dignitaries. Asal added on that the victim would always make her performances worth her while. Asal was spoken to again after the team found an invoice saying the victim owed her money. They also found and analyzed some dried leaves on it, which according to Lars was henna. Henna is used to dye skin, and women use it to paint intricate designs on their hands and feet, so Jack immediately thought of Asal due to her painted hands. Asal said she literally bent over backwards to entertain Adam's guests and he threw her out barely clothed and without pay while he was intoxicated. She felt mad she had to beg for him just so he could bring her clothes back, leaving her feeling humiliated. Asal was found to be innocent after Christy Mathis was incarcerated for Adam's murder. I Spy a Mummy Asal became a suspect again after a lover letter of her and victim was found in the hookah bar. She said Afif was just another patron of the bar, trying to court her liked every other guy there. However, she was suspicious of why Jack Archer and the player were asking about Afif. She was shocked to hear of Afif's death, saying she just saw him yesterday. Asal was immediately interrogated again after she appeared at the crime scene with a gun demanding Jack and the player return her spy cam. She revealed herself as an agent of Mossad, the Israeli Intelligence Service, but reluctantly holstered her gun and said she could explain more about the victim. She said the belly dancing was a cover while she investigated the victim, who was believed to be a SOMBRA agent operating from the hookah bar. Only just hearing of SOMBRA in their last murder investigation, Jack asked Asal what she knew about The Sword, however she refused. Asal was found innocent of Afif's murder after the team incarcerated Zarah Salah, but she had to be interrogated again regarding her information on SOMBRA. She still refused saying she did not trust Jack, but did run a background check on the player, and promised she would share information if they pass a trust test. She requested the player and Jack find some equipment of hers she left in the tomb during her last interrogation. They found some night vision binoculars, and Elliot confirmed it belonged to Asal. She was surprised that they were asking her about SOMBRA, considering they took down their European cell. Jack said all they did was bring down the Promethians, then asked if they were affiliated with SOMBRA. Asal confirmed it, and said that SOMBRA is an international crime organization with cells scattered worldwide. Jack believed that was why The Sword was talking to rebel groups, to create a cell for SOMBRA in the Sahara region. The Parting Shot When Jonah Karam suggested Jack and the player to visit the slums of Dubai to look for Andrew Stern, he suggested them to not go alone. Jack told Jonah not to worry as he was planning on bringing Asal. Asal thanked the team for inviting her along as she determined that "The Sword" had left a trap for the team; a mousetrap was found with a feather that was of the same sort that had been used on Chief Ripley. After looking at the mousetrap with an inscription on it, Asal questioned what the message meant. Jack suggested giving the mousetrap to Dupont for analysis. When Armand looked at the message, he deduced that the message was from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's series Sherlock Holmes. Asal realized that the past several cases had been leads to the murder of Seamus Cummings as well as Andrew's kidnapping. Die by the Sword Asal found herself in the red for a third time after her DNA was found and analyzed on Andrew Stern's teddy bear. She explained that Mossad made it her mission to follow the signal in the bear as they suspected SOMBRA was involved. She followed the signal to Iraq, until she stumbled across the crime scene with Andrew nowhere to be found. When Carmen asked if she knew about Anir's role in kidnapping Andrew, she said Mossad never cared about him, she was only to follow the signal, but it went dead in a destroyed town. She suggested that the player and Carmen go there to find more clues, so they went there to do just that. Asal had to be interrogated again after her lipstick recording device and had Elliot analyze it. He found that it recorded a moment when Asal poisoned Jack while on a mission together. Asal explained she slipped a tranquilizer pill into Jack's mouth as they were kissing, but she said Jack would not die. When Carmen said she believed Asal poisoned Jack because she was a double agent for The Sword, Asal said she poisoned Jack because he was jeopardizing her mission by flirting with her. Despite poisoning a fellow member of The Bureau, Asal was found innocent of Anir's murder when Omar Bahir was unmasked as The Sword. O Deadly Night Asal became a suspect again after her saliva was identified on a mug of Jack Archer. She was surprised to see the player and Jack in Siberia, as she was doing some sightseeing. When Jack was about to ask Asal about the mug, he spilled the beans on their relationship, saying that they were now dating. Asal explained that when she heard Jack was going to Siberia, she knew she had to come with him. Asal was interrogated again about the surveillance photo she took of the victim. She explained that Mossad had sent her to Siberia to keep an eye on the victim, who turned out to be a CIA operative. He was sent to Russia three years ago to keep an eye on COSMORUS, but Mossad started to get suspicious of him. Asal was told to follow him to obtain intel, but she did not far before Nick was killed. In a shocking twist of events, Asal was revealed to be the killer of Nick Kringle. Jack was shocked when the player brought Asal in for an arrest due to them being in a relationship. Nevertheless, Jack kept his head in the game when he revealed the evidence he had found against Asal. Jack had had it when Asal called him a jealous boyfriend, and Asal confessed, angrily, that she had killed Nick. However, Asal explained that she was just following Mossad orders, saying that Nick was up to something with dangerous, global repercussions. When Jack pointed out that she got caught by him, Asal explained that her dating him threw her off her game, and she would never have been caught. In court, Asal explained to Judge Adaku that he had a word with her superiors, which the latter agreed to. Judge Adaku then explained that the court had a “special” relationship with certain agencies, and that he understood that operatives sometimes go beyond the boundaries of the law for the welfare of international security. With that said, the judge granted Asal immunity from the crime. As a result, Jack told Asal that he needed some space away from her. Marina offered to help the player figure out why Asal actually killed Nick. Asal did not reveal the details of the murder, but she did tell the player that Nick was suspected of foul play as well as being a CIA, or Central Intelligence Agency, agent, revealing him to be a double agent. Asal explained that she was ordered to neutralize Nick before he could sell CIA intelligence to a third party. She then told Marina and the player to look at Nick’s house for more clues. Horseback Mountain Asal became a suspect again after a picture of her and Jack was found on the crime scene. When Asal was interrogated, Jack was with her, and when informed of her presence near another murder she questioned why Carmen and the player had not forgiven her for killing Nick Kringle back in Siberia. She explained she was in Mongolia because she wanted to take Jack horse riding in the countryside. Asal was interrogated again when her fingerprints were found on a satellite replica in SOMBRA's secret factory. She said Mossad sent her to Mongolia due to a shipment of unusual parts being sent to the area. When asked if her investigation involved killing someone again, she said she preferred a more modern day approach to assassination than sword fighting, not to mention the factory was deserted. Despite what happened last time, Asal was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Tsetseg for Andrei's murder. However, Asal requested to speak with the player with information. Despite the player's lack of trust, Asal said she would never do anything that would endanger Jack. She suggested Jack and the player keep an eye on Anya Ivanova due to how unhinged she is. Asal said she would investigate herself, but Mossad reassigned her to another mission and she had to leave. She directed the two of them to her last known location to investigate: the Mongolian restaurant. The Sweet Escape Trivia *Asal is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Asal and Sanjay Korrapati are the only non-Bureau characters to appear physically in three regions of World Edition. *Asal is one of the suspects who appeared in five cases. *Asal is so far the only killer to be legally set free after being incriminated. *Due to events canon to the game, Asal is one of the killers in Criminal Case who were interrogated in the Additional Investigation for plausible reasons. Case Appearances *Murder by Proxy (Case #7 of World Edition) *I Spy a Mummy (Case #10 of World Edition) *The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition, in Crossing the Desert) *Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition) *O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition) *Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition) *Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition; mentioned) *Treacherous Waters (Case #20 of World Edition; mentioned) *Insides Out (Case #24 of World Edition; mentioned) *The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition) Gallery AHawaaWorldEdition.png|Asal, as she appeared in Murder by Proxy (Case #7 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC125.png|Asal, as she appeared in I Spy a Mummy (Case #10 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC126.png|Asal, as she appeared in The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC127.png|Asal, as she appeared in Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC130.png|Asal, as she appeared in O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC132.png|Asal, as she appeared in Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition). OG_SUS_307_604.jpg OG_SUS_310_603.jpg OG_SUS_312_604.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Quasi-Suspects Category:Anti-Heroes